Última jornada
by Cris Malfoy
Summary: Ele se foi, mas eles estarão juntos novamente para a Última jornada. DG.


Última jornada

"Meu coração estava apertado quando você saiu. Ele sempre ficava, quando você ia para uma missão. Mas, aquela vez foi pior. Sou uma sétima filha de uma sétima filha, sabe, tenho alguns... dons.

Você me fez acreditar que iria ficar comigo para sempre. Você me dizia isso todas as noites, quando estávamos unidos como um só. Você cochichava no meu ouvido, dizendo que eu era seu anjo ruivo, e que nunca iria morrer sem seu anjo ruivo... Ao menos isso era verdade Draco.

Eu me lembro de cada segundo daquele dia. Me lembro de como você acordou cedo. Me lembro de como você tomou seu banho gelado, mesmo com todo aquele frio no acampamento. Lembro que, antes de partir, você tocou meus lábios com os dedos, e por fim com sua boca. Lembro da rosa. Sim, sim, lembro da rosa. Uma rosa vermelha. Comum? Eu diria romântica. Você deixou-a em minha mão antes de partir.

Vi você e os outros aurores desaparatarem um por um. Vi seus olhos cinzas, tão bonitos. Vi seu cabelo loiro, tremulando ao vento. Vi sua pele pálida, que combinava tanto com a neve debaixo dos seus pés. Vi as árvores secas ao fundo. Não, não... isso eu nunca vou esquecer. Nem do seu jeito de falar arrastado. Nem do seu andar gingado, fazendo parecer que era esforço demais levantar os pés do chão. Nunca vou me esquecer.

Eu me lembro bem, bem demais até, do nó dentro do meu peito. Lembro de como corri desesperada para o local da batalha. Eu não tinha ainda sequer autorização para aparatar... Guiei-me pelos gritos. O local de uma chacina é inconfundível. Eu corri descalça sobre a neve. Não sentia o frio nos pés, nem nos braços nus. Só havia o nó no peito.

Encontrei você ali, deitado sobre a neve. Encontrei você ali, caído. Eu só quis que não estivesse morto. Por Deus, não! Que não estivesse morto. Desci o morro correndo, e me joguei ao seu lado. Pus sua cabeça em meu colo, te pus em meus braços. Não me surpreendeu que seu corpo estivesse frio. Você sempre foi frio, afinal.

Lembro do seu sorriso. Você abriu os olhos, mas eles estavam opacos. Você estava cego. "Virgínia... sei que é você. Você e seu cheiro de jasmim. Quem dera eu pudesse ver o fogo dos seus cabelos uma última vez..." ele acariciou delicadamente os meus cabelos "Mas você está aqui, não é mesmo, meu anjo ruivo? Mesmo que eu vá para o céu, lá não estará o anjo que eu quero." "Shh, shh. Logo chegam os medi-bruxos. Eles logo estarão aqui.". "Você e eu sabemos, Virgínia, que é tarde demais. Quero que saiba que eu sou apaixonado por você, e que me apaixonaria de novo e de novo todas as manhãs, apenas por ver você ali, dormindo, acordando, e me suportando ao seu lado. Adeus, meu amor. Adeus...".

Você se foi naquele dia. Naquele dia, eu quis ir com você. Pra onde você fosse. Queria deixar meu corpo ali, agarrado ao seu, e te seguir para onde vão as almas. Te seguir para que você não levasse embora meu coração, que já estava fora do peito. Você não sabe como dói. Dói o vazio aqui, bem aqui, que eu sinto. Dói a sua falta, como se me coração fosse arrancado e pisado e pisado e pisado e apertado a cada vez que eu via algo que me lembrasse você. Dói o frio que faz tremer as mãos e os pés, e dói ver que o mundo, agora, é cinza. Mas nada dói mais que ver a rosa, porque ela me traz de volta todas as lembranças, traz o gosto do último beijo. Traz o gosto do seu sangue nos meus lábios, quando beijei na neve seus lábios tão frios.

Mas, alegre-se! Hoje eu vou te ver, meu amor. Hoje eu vou te ver de novo. Não durmi durante todos esses meses, meu amor, mas agora vou dormir eternamente ao seu lado.".

Virgínia deitou-se ao lado do corpo frio do seu Draco, do seu amor. Tranqüila, serena, puxou o frasco de veneno, abriu-o e bebeu. E ficaram ali, os dois, de dedos entrelaçados, até que o mundo já não era mundo, até que a última estrela deixou de brilhar. Então se levantaram, ambos, e deixaram seus corpos para trás, e com um sorriso no rosto começaram sua última jornada.

N/A: Bem, espero que tenha conseguido passar os sentimentos envolvidos com a dor da Gina, que eu acho que é o principal de um drama: fazer você se sentir triste, sentir na pele a dor... Parece sadomasoquismo, e é, mas eu gosto. Beijos, Cris.


End file.
